


1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Switch (I Am Slowly Going Crazy)

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Angst, Gen, I hate this fic, hate it so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: (and the clock spins back to zero as we revel in our despair)





	1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Switch (I Am Slowly Going Crazy)

(I've seen more deaths than one person should have to see in a lifetime)

Kiku has to work hard to not burst out sobbing at the number of portraits with an 'X' drawn through them. So many... there's so many... he wants to vomit.

There's enigmatic Matthew, someone he barely had the chance to know before his skull was crushed in. And the culprit? None other than the perpetually-smiling Feliciano, of course.

_He watches, agog, as Feliciano's thrown into the scalding water over and over and over. He's forced under the boiling-hot water to the point of drowning again and again and again, but he doesn't scream. He doesn't scream._

_Why doesn't he scream?_

_Why is he smiling?_

There's Lovino, a frail teen with a scowl and angry eyes, thrown to the piranhas and torn apart. Kiku was able to see through the culprit's ruse and find the true killer - Yao.

_Razor-sharp strings pull Yao to his feet, maneuvering him like a puppet on strings. They're sharp as barbed wire, and with each tug, rings of blood appear where they're situated._

_Arm - gone._

_Leg - gone._

_And with an explosion of blood, the string cuts clear through his windpipe and falls away, leaving Yao's broken body to slump to the stage._

_The curtains close._

They're given the Necronomicon, usable to bring one person back, so they choose Matthew.

All seems to be going fine until they find Heracles's body lying on the floor.

After that, the seance fails... miserably. And what other word is there to describe it, when after they lifted the cage, Gilbert was dead?

The murderer is Ivan, who smiles sweetly even as they send him to his death.

_Cold._

_It's so cold._

_The wind whips around Ivan's body, coloring his cheeks pink and causing him to dig his hands into his pockets. It's cold._

_His next step punctures the snow, and his eyes widen in terror._

_In the next instant, the snow falls, and Ivan with it. He screams in terror, reaching for the sky as his scarf slips off his neck._

_He hits the ground with a sickening crack, arms lying at strange angles as his eyes stare, sightless, into the sky. The scarf floats down slowly, coming to rest on his broken and battered body._

_It's stained pink with Ivan's blood._

When Francis proposes the idea of a virtual world, they're all ecstatic, until they leave and see his body, leaving him to claw at his neck for a rope that isn't there. Alfred's the main suspect, but Kiku's able to turn it around onto the real culprit - a grimacing Vash, who doesn't even fight it when he's declared guilty.

_His body is stretched out on a table, ropes tying his wrists and ankles to the sides. Monokuma after Monokuma approaches, stabbing knife after knife into his chest. Each of them looks like one of the dead, and it's Francis-kuma who finishes it._

_The bear plush grabs the knife and stares at Vash, already so bloody from all the other knives, and smiles._

_He guts the blond like a fish, hot pink blood spilling out with each cut. And Vash screams, oh how he screams. It's the last screams of a dying man, as he tries vainly to escape._

_The execution finishes after Vash is carved in twenty-six pieces and Monokuma swipes his organs and eyes off the table, citing 'unfit meat'._

Lili's left to sob after his execution, and Kiku doesn't blame her. With how close the pair of them seemed, they might as well have been family.

Shortly after, Ludwig declares himself the mastermind, and takes Alfred to the hanger.

A few short days later, and one of them's dead.

They all think it's Alfred that's dead, thanks to the bomber jacket sticking out from under the press. So, by simple process of elimination, Ludwig must be the killer. Still, Arthur swears up and down that it's him, despite their pleas to the contrary.

(They vote Alfred guilty, and it's one of the worst decisions of his life)

_Alfred's blindfolded and gagged as he's led in front of a group of shooters._

_One Monokuma gives the signal and they open fire, emptying clip after clip of bullets into Alfred's body. Pink blood sprays all over the room, all over Alfred, and Kiku wants to scream._

_For just a second, the blindfold slips, and Kiku can swear that he sees Alfred smile._

_A short second later, blood explodes from his mouth, painting tan skin utterly pink with death._

The final trial comes with all sorts of reveals.

Feliciano didn't kill Matthew (that one hits _hard_ )

Matthew and Alfred are twins - that sends them down a rabbit-hole of wrong and confusion.

_They volunteered for this._

_They aren't even human._

The mastermind, a smiling Lili, extends a hand to them, inviting them to join her in her oh so sweet despair.

A scowling Erland extends a hand from inside his computer screen, inviting them to hope.

But Kiku chooses neither.

He spares a glance at the others - Arthur, deep in thought, and Antonio, who looks as though he's working hard not to cry - and delivers the line that stops the game.

"We won't play your game anymore!"

And time fractures.

* * *

_"The world... was watching this?"_

_Arthur - no, England, stares slack-jawed at the innocent Lili, who merely smiles serenely._

_"You'd be surprised how easy it is to manipulate nations for power," she grins. "Big Brother and I had an easy time convincing you all to join."_

_"We'd never do anything like that!" Antonio - Spain, spits. "Never!"_

_"Wouldn't you?" Lili merely replies. "And for Ladonia - well, the promise of actual land is rather tempting, eh?"_

_She smacks her forehead, laughing manically. "Oh dear, I seem to have picked up a touch of Canada. How unfortunate."_

_England grits his teeth, clenching his hand into a fist. "We're done with this game!"_

_"Yeah," Spain whispers. "I don't want more land. I want Romano back."_

_Kiku - now Japan, slams his hand down on the podium, eyes alight with all the lost honor and vengeance of the Japanese Empire. "We won't play your game anymore!"_

_Lili seems momentarily stunned before she recovers, clapping her hands slowly. "Oh, I thought you would say that."_

_She sighs, placing a hand to her temple. "No matter. You're always replaceable."_

_Behind her, the flags of sixteen nations appear, almost all of them stained with blood._

_Japan can't breathe, staring at the bloodied flag of Italy, cut in half from top to bottom then crudely decimated. He spares a glance at the German flag, refusing to acknowledge that of Prussia, and finds that the pink blends in with Germany's red stripe._

_"Aha, you'll come around," Lili smiles, as the courtroom seems to fall around them. "They always do."_

_She passes out flags - the bloodied flag of the UK for England, the pink-stained cloth of Spain for him, and then Japan._

_He receives a flag with blood staining almost every inch of white, and he presses it to his chest and cries._

_"See you at the next world meeting, friends," Lili calls, closing Ladonia's computer and striding out of the room._

_"And remember - this is our little secret."_

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE THIS FIC
> 
> IT DISAPPEARED. I SWEAR. I LOST ALMOST ALL OF THE DRAFT, THEN DELETED THE DRAFT, BUT FOUND THE ALMOST-COMPLETED VERSION WHEN I WENT TO WORD-CHECK A CHAPTER.
> 
> THE ENDING IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL BUT I DON'T CARE
> 
> IT'S ALIVE


End file.
